


Storm

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: ReddieOrNot's Fix-It-Palooza [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain as a Metaphor, Top Richie Tozier, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: One year after Derry, Eddie is freshly divorced and ready to tell Richie how he feels about him. During a rare evening storm in L.A. seems like the perfect time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: ReddieOrNot's Fix-It-Palooza [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn, it's really coming down," Eddie remarked, looking out at the rain from Richie's living room window. He was in Los Angeles on a post-divorce vacation/ Losers' reunion celebration, but had made arrangements to arrive a few days ahead of everyone else in order to spend some time with just Richie.

"Yeah, I haven't seen it rain this hard in years," Richie replied, coming up to stand next to him. "Sorry we can't go out tonight. I had planned to show you the L.A. nightlife."

Eddie shook his head. "It's fine. We’ll have plenty of opportunity to go out after the others get here on Friday. Since it's been a while since we've seen each other in person I would’ve rathered just stay in and hang out with you tonight anyway."

Richie gazed down at him. "Yeah, me too to be honest."

Things had been… different between the two of them since all of the Losers had come together the previous year in order to fulfill a nearly 30-year-old promise.

In what Richie had jokingly dubbed Eddie's 'midlife crisis', once Eddie had woken up in the hospital 3 days after being stabbed (fucking _twice_ in as many days _,_ what the actual fuck) and was deemed coherent enough to make medical and legal decisions, he had called his wife.

Everyone had stepped out of the room to give him some privacy, but he had asked Richie to stay behind.  _ You make me feel brave, _ he had said in answer to Richie's unasked question.

Richie had sat back down next to Eddie’s bed as he dialed Myra’s number, then had silently taken Eddie’s hand as Eddie shakily explained to Myra that he had been in an accident while he had been in Derry, that he was okay and that it wasn’t necessary for her to come there, but that they needed to talk when he got home.

A few days later, he was discharged from the hospital and returned to the Townhouse for one more night in Derry before everyone went their separate ways.

Over a Losers’ farewell dinner, Richie had stood up and announced to the group that he was gay. Of course, Richie being Richie he had framed it as the punchline to a joke ( _ Sorry, Bev, but it looks like you’re never going to get the opportunity to get a piece of this since I exclusively like dick) _ but in that moment Eddie had never been prouder of his friend.

When Eddie had wrapped Richie in a hug and told him so, Richie had whispered in his ear,  _ you make me feel brave too. _

Eddie had returned to New York the next day and made good on his promise to himself. He had sat Myra down and explained that he wasn’t happy in their marriage, that he hadn’t been happy for quite some time and it had taken going home to Derry for him to realize it, and that he felt that it was best to end their relationship.

To his surprise, Myra had agreed without argument. 

Eddie had taken some time to pack his things and find a new apartment, which luckily was nearer to his work than his and Myra's old apartment.

As soon as he had settled in he had FaceTimed Richie, his heart filling with warmth as Richie’s smiling face filled the screen.

_ Hey, Eds, what’s up?  _ Richie had greeted him. 

_ I left Myra, _ Eddie had said.  _ Officially. _

_ Wow, man, _ Richie had replied.  _ That’s a huge step. How do you feel? _

Eddie had taken a deep breath.  _ Like I can breathe for the first time since we were kids. _

_ Do you need anything? _ Richie had asked.  _ Money, furniture, Fleshlight? _

Eddie had laughed and shaken his head.  _ Just reassurance that everything is going to be okay. _

Richie had furrowed his brow.  _ Wait, do you regret leaving her? _

_ No, no, not at all. I just… _ Eddie had sighed.  _ There’s just some other stuff I need to figure out as well. _

Richie had looked relieved.  _ Oh. Okay.  _ He had paused for a moment before adding, _ hey, um, if you’d like some company I could come out there for a few days. _

Eddie hadn’t even needed to think about it before agreeing, and had subsequently wound up spending the next 4 days showing Richie around New York as only a New Yorker knew how to.

He had felt closer to Richie in those 4 days than he had in 12 years of marriage to Myra, and when he hugged Richie at the airport as he had dropped him off for his flight back to Los Angeles, he knew that he was absolutely, irrevocably, and completely in love with his best friend...

...Not that he had had the balls to do or say anything about it. He ultimately decided that he wanted to be completely free of any legal attachment to Myra before saying anything about his feelings for Richie, which is what had led him to flying out to L.A. for the 1st annual Losers’ reunion celebration a week early. 

Richie was hosting since 1) his house was big enough to hold everyone, and 2) all of the Losers would be attending Richie’s 1st big show since coming out and firing his old writers. Eddie had been to one of Richie’s smaller shows where he had workshopped part of his new act, but since this was the first full show Richie would be performing, everyone had agreed to be in attendance to support Richie.

So here it was, the night of day 3 of Eddie’s solo trip, and he still hadn’t said a word.  _ No time like the present, _ he thought. “Hey, can we talk?”

“Um, yeah, sure, dude,” Richie replied. “What’s up?”

“I was going to wait until the other Losers got here, but I, uh, I kind of feel like I need to tell you this separately from everyone else.” Eddie swallowed nervously.

“Hey, you know you can tell me whatever and I won’t judge you, right?” Richie said.

“Yeah, I know, it’s just that this is kind of a huge thing and I’m nervous about it.”

Richie huffed out a breath. “You’re kind of making me nervous too, man. What is it?” He gave a small gasp. “You met someone, didn’t you? You met a woman, and you’re getting married, and you want me to be your best man. Well no need to ask, Eds, of course I’ll be your best man! Don’t worry, I’ll plan the most epic bachelor party--”

Eddie shook his head quickly. “What the fuck? No. No, I’m most  _ definitely _ not getting married, I just got divorced a few months ago. I hadn’t even been on a date since leaving Myra.”

“Oh, well don’t worry, you’ll get back on that horse soon enough. Hey, I can show you how to download Tinder, if you want --”

“Richie, no. I’m not interested in dating any women.”

He saw a flicker of relief pass on Richie’s face and it gave him hope. “Actually, that’s exactly what I’m trying to tell you. I’m not interested in women. At all. I’m gay.”

Richie blinked. “What?”

“I’m gay,” Eddie repeated. “You know, as in exclusively likes dick.” Eddie smiled to himself at the double meaning.

Richie shook his head. “No.”

Eddie felt as if he had been slapped. He took a step back. “What the fuck do you mean,  _ no _ ? Do you think you have the exclusiveness on homosexuality and that no one else can be gay? Because let me tell you, 4.5% of the U.S. population--”

“No, wait, I didn’t mean  _ no _ to you, I meant --” Richie shook his head again and waved a hand at Eddie. “I mean, are you sure?”

Eddie snorted. “Well I’ve never really been attracted to women -- including my ex-wife -- and I’m in love with a guy, so um, yeah. Positive.” 

“In love with-- wait, I thought you said you haven’t been seeing anyone.”

Eddie took a deep breath.  _ Lord give me patience. _ “I haven’t.”

“Then how are you--”

“ _ You _ , you idiot,” Eddie interrupted with fond annoyance. “I’m in love with  _ you. _ ” 

Richie’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he breathed.

Eddie looked down at his feet. He couldn’t handle seeing what he knew would be rejection on Richie’s face. “Yeah,  _ oh _ .”

“Eds…” Richie’s voice was hesitant.

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. He shook his head.

Richie reached out and took one of Eddie’s hands in his own. “Eddie, sweetheart, look at me,  _ please _ .”

_ Sweetheart _ . That was a nickname Eddie could get used to hearing fall from Richie’s lips. He screwed up the remainder of his courage and finally raised his eyes back up to Richie’s. 

His breath hitched. There wasn’t rejection or pity on Richie’s face as Eddie had expected, but plainly open  _ joy. _

Richie reached up and wiped a tear from Eddie’s cheek with his thumb. “Eddie, I have been stupidly in love with you my entire life. Even when I forgot you existed I still felt like there was someone out there waiting for me, and I never realized who it was until I saw you at the Jade.”

“It was the same for me,” Eddie said. “I saw you and I knew that the faceless person in the back of my mind was the same man standing before me. I remembered us lying together in the hammock in the clubhouse, us sharing ice cream during the summer even though I couldn't stand the thought of being near someone else's germs, me wanting to touch you  _ all the time _ and not realizing until I was older what exactly that meant. I-- Richie, I--”

He was cut off by Richie’s mouth pressing against his own.

Eddie let out a whimper, willingly opening his mouth to Richie in order to deepen the kiss.

Eddie rolled his hips upward as the thunder rolled outside. He moaned as his already-hardening cock brushed against Richie’s.

Richie moved from Eddie’s mouth to his neck. “Eddie, baby, tell me what you want.”

Eddie gasped as Richie grazed his teeth along his pulse point. “Take me to bed.”

Richie let out a throaty growl and detached himself from Eddie's neck. "Upstairs, then."

They made their way up to Richie’s bedroom, Richie pulling Eddie into a messy kiss as he backed Eddie up to Richie’s bed.

"God, Eds, you have no idea how much I've thought about having you in my bed," Richie said. "This is all my wildest dreams come true."

"Mine too," Eddie replied with a smirk. "Except mine usually involve a lot fewer clothes."

Richie grinned and slid his big hands under Eddie's tank top in order to remove it, then pulled off his own shirt. He leaned Eddie back on the bed, his broad frame covering Eddie’s own. 

Eddie fucking  _ loved  _ it.

He blushed as Richie trailed his eyes down Eddie’s body hungrily. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Eds. So fucking beautiful.”

Richie had seen him shirtless before -- in fact, he and Richie had gone swimming in Richie’s pool the previous day and Eddie wasn’t vain enough to try to keep his chest covered -- but Eddie presumed that this was the first time Richie, like Eddie himself, had allowed himself to look openly.

Richie leaned down and pressed quivering lips to the puckered skin of the small, vaguely turtle-shaped scar on Eddie’s torso.

Eddie knew he was lucky to have survived the battle with Pennywise -- he had saved Richie from the deadlights only to have been skewered by Spider-Pennywise's claw. According to Bev, Richie, along with Mike's help, had managed to drag Eddie out of the house right before it had collapsed while she called for an ambulance. They had all seen the extent of Eddie's injuries and had assumed that Eddie would have an extremely long road to recovery,  _ if _ he managed to survive at all.

However, when the doctor had shown them Eddie's X-rays later, the injury was a lot smaller than it had been when they had pulled him out of the house.

Richie let out a shaky breath against his skin. “Fuck,  _ fuck, _ I’m sorry, I--” he sniffled. “I’m just so fucking happy you’re here and that you’re alive.”

“Richie, baby, no, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Eddie reached out and gave a gentle tug to Richie’s arms, pulling him up into a hug. “It’s ok.  _ I’m _ ok. I’m here, and I’m yours _. _ I’m  _ yours _ , Richie, my heart belongs to you, beats only for you.”

He trailed his hands down Richie’s back, tracing small patterns. 

Eventually Richie sat back up, still straddling Eddie’s hips. He choked out a laugh. “Jesus, the first time I get the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my bed I ruin it by crying.”

Eddie shook his head. “You didn’t ruin anything, Rich.”

Richie bit his lip. “Will you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep, I mean.”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, of course. There’s no rush to do anything else.”

Richie moved off of Eddie and lay next to him, pulling Eddie in to cuddle. He yawned.

Eddie turned in Richie’s arms to where he was facing Richie. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Richie replied just as softly. “I’ve always loved you and I always will.”

They lay quietly for a moment. “Hey,” Eddie observed, “it stopped raining.”

“Mmm,” Richie mumbled, already half asleep.

Eddie snuggled up to Richie and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the love of his life and the peaceful silence of the night surround him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

Eddie awoke to the sound of thunder and the feel of Richie tracing random patterns across his shirtless chest. "Mmmph, raining again," he mumbled sleepily. 

"Second round of storms," Richie replied with a yawn. "It's 'posta clear up later." He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s shoulder blade.

Eddie turned in Richie’s arms and nuzzled his nose into Richie's neck. "Mmm, good morning, handsome."

He could feel Richie's grin. "Good morning to you too, gorgeous."

"Wha' time is it?"

"Around six."

"Too early to get up."

Richie hummed. "We don't have any solid plans today, so we can stay in bed as long as you want."

Eddie hooked a leg over Richie's waist and rolled on top of Richie. "Mmm..." he mused, shifting to stretch out on top of Richie. "Whatever shall we do then?"

Richie groaned. “Anything you want, baby,” he replied huskily.

Eddie rolled his hips down into Richie’s, his cock already hardening just at the thought of continuing where they had left off the night before. “I can think of a few things.”

"Why Edward, I do believe you're trying to seduce me," Richie said in a faux Southern Belle voice.

Eddie leaned down and ran his teeth gently along Richie's pulse point, pulling a moan from Richie's throat as a roll of thunder sounded outside. He traced his tongue over where his teeth had just been. "Is it working?"

Eddie could feel Richie's hardness as he bucked his hips up. "What do you think?" Richie groaned. He reached out to caress the scar on Eddie’s face then leaned up to kiss him, softly at first then with more passion. 

Eddie slid his hands around Richie's waist and ground his hips down into Richie’s, seeking friction. "God, Richie, I want you so badly."

Richie groaned. "Christ, Eds. What  _ do _ you want? Tell me, I’ll do anything, baby.”

Eddie reached down and slid his hand over Richie’s clothed cock. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Richie hissed, a flash of lightning highlighting the desire in his eyes. “You sure that's what you want?” 

Eddie nodded. “Been wanting you for so long, can’t wait to split myself open on your cock.”

“Fuck, fuck, okay, just… here, let's switch places.” Richie quickly reached over to his bedside table and rummaged around in his drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom. He set the lube and condom aside and slowly pulled Eddie’s pajama bottoms down. 

Eddie flushed as Richie licked his lips. “Well well, Mr. Kaspbrak, you sleep commando?”

“It’s more comfortable,” Eddie mumbled.

Richie grinned and slid his shorts off. “I usually sleep in the buff,” he replied. "I was just being polite last night."

_If I have any say you won't be wearing_ _clothes at all for the next few days_ , Eddie thought. He licked his lips as his eyes zeroed in on Richie's flushed, leaking cock. " _Jesus Christ, Rich_ ," he breathed. "I always thought you were exaggerating."

Richie let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, no?"

Eddie wanted to get his mouth around Richie's long, thick shaft. His own cock twitched at the idea of swallowing Richie down while Richie grabbed onto Eddie's hair and fucked his face until he came down Eddie's throat.  _ Another time _ . For now, Eddie wanted Richie inside him.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and practically threw it at Richie. 

Richie laughed. "Someone's impatient."

Eddie huffed. "I've been patient long enough. Time to put that big dick of yours to good use, Tozier."

Richie ran a gentle hand along Eddie's thigh. He looked nervous again. “Uh…”

“And before you ask, I’ve been imagining having you inside me for months,” Eddie said. “You have no idea how many times I’ve had to stop myself from jumping on your dick just in the past 3 days, so yes, it's definitely safe to assume that I've fingered myself open before at the very least.”

Richie let out a moan. “Eddie,  _ god _ …” 

He popped the cap on the lube and tapped Eddie’s hip. “Turn over for me.”

Richie prepped Eddie slowly, occasionally grazing Eddie's prostate gently and driving Eddie mad with want. Eventually he pulled his fingers out, Eddie almost weeping with the emptiness.

Richie guided Eddie back to a lying position, shoving a pillow under Eddie's hips to help with the angle before rolling the condom onto himself. “You sure you want this?” he asked one last time.

Eddie nodded. “Yes, Richie, please. I need you, want to feel you in me.”

Richie quickly coated his sheathed cock in lube and lined himself up with Eddie’s entrance.

Eddie moaned as Richie’s cock breached him. “Jesus, Rich, you’re so  _ big _ . I always thought you were exaggerating about how huge your dick is, but you weren’t, what the fuck, how is that even fair?”

Richie huffed out a laugh, slowly sliding in until his hips were flush with Eddie’s ass. “You okay?” he asked.

“Fuck, I’m so  _ full _ ,” Eddie said in wonder. “You fill me so good, Rich, god, I love it.”

Richie slowly pulled out and slid back in, setting a slow rhythm against the soundtrack of the thunder and rain outside. He gently pressed kisses all over Eddie's face and neck in between murmuring words of praise.

Eddie wanted to cry, it felt so good.  _ This is what making love is like, _ he thought as Richie changed his angle slightly and hit Eddie’s prostate. "Shit, Richie, right there."

“God, Eddie, you’re so beautiful,” Richie whispered softly into Eddie’s ear. “You’re perfect, I’ve wanted this forever, I love you so fucking much.”

“Richie,” Eddie moaned. “God, you make me feel so good. Wanted to tell you I love you for the longest time, wanted this, wanted  _ you _ .”

“You have me, Eds, you’ve always had me, no one else has ever meant this much to me, I've always been yours.  _ Jesus Christ, Eddie.” _ Richie gasped. “Please tell me you’re close. I want to come with you, baby, want to feel you clench around me as I come in you.”

“Yes, Richie, touch me, please.” Eddie trembled as Richie reached out to tug on his cock. “Fuck, Richie, fuck, I fucking love you,  _ oh god Richie --” _

He felt Richie’s cock throb in him as they came together, not knowing if it was lightning he was seeing or just his vision whiting out.

“Oh my god,” he panted as he came to. “Holy shit.”

Richie huffed out a laugh. “Holy shit is right. I think I saw God.”

Eddie winced as Richie carefully pulled out of him and disposed of the condom. He admired the broad planes of Richie’s back and shoulders and the curve of Richie’s ass as Richie walked naked to his en-suite bathroom.  _ I get to look at that, _ he thought with delight.

Richie returned a few moments later with a warm, wet washcloth and carefully wiped the mess off of Eddie’s stomach before pulling Eddie to him in a cuddle. 

He gave Eddie a soft kiss. “I meant it, you know.”

Eddie nosed into Richie’s chest. “Meant what?”

“That you’re it for me, that I’ve been yours since we were kids.” 

Eddie placed a gentle kiss over Richie’s heart before replying. “You’re it for me too, Rich.” He leaned back and looked up at Richie. “I love you. I think I’ve loved you since before I knew what love even was.” He breathed out a sigh. “I feel whole for the first time in 28 years…  _ you _ make me feel whole.”

Richie was silent for a moment. “This is going to sound absolutely insane, and believe me, I won’t blame you if you packed your bags and went back to New York on the next flight after I say this, but… Do you think you’d ever get married again?”

Eddie’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Why, are you asking me to marry you?”

“No!” Richie said quickly, then amended, “I mean, I’m just wondering if that was something you’d even want?”

_ I’d marry you right this second if I could, _ Eddie thought. Instead he waited a few moments to answer. “Yeah, I think I would, if it was to the right person.” He grinned. “He’d have to be tall, and handsome, and funny, and kind of an annoying asshole.”

Richie grinned. “Hmm, I think I know someone just like that. I’ll introduce you to him.”

Eddie laughed. “Can’t wait to meet my future husband.”

He shuffled even closer to Richie, closing his eyes with a yawn. "Mmm. Now back to sleep.”

As Eddie dozed off once again, he could’ve sworn he felt Richie’s thumb graze the ring finger of his left hand as Richie placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and whispered. “I’d love nothing more than to be your husband one day, if you’ll have me.”

_ I will _ , was Eddie’s final thought before the gentle roll of thunder pulled him back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally ended in smut, but then Richie got all emotional on me so I cut it.
> 
> I may continue this into the next day and add it back though if there's interest!


End file.
